Truth or Dare: The Extreme Edition
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: The boys in Glee are all gay and single. Every one of them. One night, they're all horny and decide to play a saucy game of Truth or Dare. Hot times ensue. SLASH! FINN AND KURT ARE NOT BROTHERS IN THIS!


**Truth or Dare: Extreme Edition **

**The boys in Glee are all gay and single. Every one of them. One night, they're all horny and decide to play a saucy game of Truth or Dare. Hot times ensue. SLASH! FINN AND KURT ARE NOT BROTHERS IN THIS!**

* * *

The whole thing was Puck's idea. Naturally. He said that since Sam's huge house was free for two days, that all the Glee boys should have a sleepover. They all enthusiastically agreed so: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Rory and Joe all travelled to Sam's house on Saturday night. Puck provided a large supply of alcohol for if they got bored and wanted to spice the night up a little.

When they had all settled in Sam's living area comfortably with snacks like chips, Diet Coke (for Kurt only; nobody else wanted it) and pizzas, Puck suggested a great idea for entertainment.

"How about Truth or Dare: Extreme Edition?" Puck dared. When everybody nodded in consent, Kurt pulled his iPhone out and quickly downloaded the dirty app onto it. He filled in everybody names and a few good truths and dares and smiled.

"Let's go."

Kurt was the first person to go.

"Truth or Dare?" Rory asked.

"Dare." Kurt said shortly.

"Choose any two players of your choice for a three way kiss." Rory explained, reading off the phone.

"Ooh, that's tricky. Erm…Sam and Puck." Kurt chose and waggled his fingers at the two muscular teenagers. They crawled to the middle of the room and shared a hot three way kiss, groping each others asses and trying to hide their boners. Well, except Puck, who tried to flaunt his.

"Done. That was amazing, guys. Loved it!" Kurt squealed in delight, rubbing his crotch subtly.

"Okay, Mike! You're up!" Kurt called to the skinny Asian boy who was eating chips.

"Okay. Erm…Dare." He responded nervously.

"Ha! Rim Blaine for four minutes." Kurt read.

Mike grabbed Blaine and whipped off his pants and tight boxers, revealing his bare ass. Mike's soft, pink tongue darted into Blaine's asshole. He let out a loud moan which made Finn turn red and Puck grin devilishly. Four minutes went by quickly and Blaine redressed and Mike eyed him longingly.

"Okay, nice Mike. That was very hot." Puck congratulated.

"Next is…Joe!" Kurt hollered to the quiet boy with the dreadlocks

"Truth." He muttered shyly.

"Fair enough."

"Have you ever had a wet dream? If so, what about?" Sam read from his position next to Kurt.

"In fact, yes I have. It was about Ryan Reynolds and Robert Pattinson sharing a hot, steamy night of sex." Joe explained his courage and liveliness shooting right up. Kurt was nodding in approval and Rory was pondering that combination with red cheeks.

"Rory! You're next!" Kurt smirked.

"Dare!" Rory piped up bravely.

"Trade pants with the person on your right until it's their turn." Kurt read out, laughing. Luckily, it wasn't Artie, who was on his left. It was Finn. Finn's pants would be way bigger than his. Not much bigger, as Rory had grown throughout the year, but still, Finn would have minor trouble getting into them. Rory unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, revealing a small semi boner that he had retained since Kurt, Sam and Puck's three way kiss. Finn's long jeans went sliding to the floor and his long, thick ten inch cock was revealed. Through his tight boxers, but still. Mike licked his lips. Kurt blushed a furious shade of red. Their exchanged pants and put the other boy's on. Finn didn't have as much trouble as originally thought, though his penis was clearly visible through the material.

"Hot. Finn, I hope I get you soon." Mike said happily.

"Okay, next up: Finn!"

"I choose…Dare."

"Give a hot blowjob to Puck for five minutes straight." Kurt chimed excitedly.

"Can do, Boss!" Finn said just as happily. Puck opened his legs and his long ten inch cock popped out of his jeans. It was already fully erect and Finn's mouth attacked it hungrily, taking the whole ten inches in his mouth until his nose was tickled by Puck's short pubic hair. Finn bobbed up and down the long length, groping Puck's ass firmly. Five minutes left all the boys flustered. Even Artie, who had kept quiet, was sporting a boner. Nobody could deny that that was hot. Puck panted in longing whilst Finn stared at him, a wicked smile etched upon his face.

"Okay, we all need a distraction or we'll be cumming before the night has even started. Up next is Artie! Truth or Dare?"

"Obviously Dare!" He rasped.

"Let another player give you a hickey anywhere on your body."

"Really? Okay, come on then Kurt!" Artie summoned Kurt. Kurt stood up, leaving his iPhone on the floor and approached the rapper. Artie closed his eyes expectantly. Kurt licked his neck and sucked the skin there firmly for two minutes, leaving upon it a dark purple hickey which would remain there for a good few weeks. Artie winked at Kurt, who raised his eyebrows and dropped them again.

"Let's keep going, if you will guys!" Mike urged, tapping the phone for Kurt who was staring at Artie.

"Puck." Mike read, smiling.

"We all know I'm choosing dare!" He said fiercely.

"Lick Rory's nipples for three minutes." Kurt supplied. Rory gave a smile to Puck, who instantly grasped the Irish boy and pulled his shirt over his head. Rory surprised everyone. He had quite a nice set of abs underneath his clothes. Puck's tongue swirled around Rory's sensitive left nipples and his suckled on it for a few seconds before attending to the right nipple. Rory grabbed Puck's Mohawk in pleasure and pushed Puck's head roughly against his body. Rory had some serious strength in him. Puck kissed the nipples before he stopped and completed his dare. He winked briefly at a stunned Rory before returned to his place, patting his Mohawk.

"Sam, you're up!" Kurt called to the blonde boy. He looked up, smiling.

"Dare." He said simply.

"Eat something soft off Mike's hot abs." Kurt giggled in happiness. The two hottest bodies in the Glee Club were interacting steamily. Kurt's personal heaven. Well, of course, Taylor Lautner and Channing Tatum would be there, with Chuck Hittinger and himself having relations.

Puck ran to the kitchen and came back with the greatest sexual weapon ever: Whipped Cream.

Puck tossed the can to Sam who sprayed a decent amount onto Mike's chest. Mike shuddered from the cold, but the cold was then replaced by Sam's warm tongue removing the cream from his abs. Sam lapped at the white substance until nothing remained; only a shiny glint of saliva was left on Mike's well presented body.

"That was so hot." Joe remarked, which had all the guys nodding enthusiastically in agreement.

"Ready for your turn: Blaine?" Kurt called.

"Oh yes. I'm more than ready. I've waited long enough." Blaine said, smiling. "Dare." He provided happily.

Kurt blushed and Mike read it out.

"Don't moan whilst Kurt sucks you off!" He chirped. Blaine grinned at Kurt who stood and approached the ex-Warbler with a small smile. Blaine began to remove his pants but was stopped by Kurt.

"No. Let me." He waggled his eyebrows. Kurt unbuckled the belt and shrugged the jeans off of Blaine before gripping the tight Calvin Klein boxers of Blaine's with his teeth and dragging them down. Finn moaned hotly.

Blaine's eight inch cock was staring Kurt in the face. His mouth covered the engorged member and expertly bobbed up and down, exciting Blaine to a point where he bit his tongue so he couldn't moan. Puck moaned though; this didn't help Blaine's cause at all.

Kurt finished his job (literally) and returned to his phone.

"Okay, let's just take a load off and eat or something. We'll return to this later…" Sam said, offering the pizza round.

"We'd better." Joe said. "I'm just warming up. Dares all round."

"Oh, don't worry. We definitely will. And we'll have some fun."

* * *

**A/N: This was so fun to write! I was using the app I downloaded, but I entered all of the dares myself. Next chapter is Round Two and it's good times for some of the boys. Should I say all of them. They'll eliminate truth, so it's just daring each other. xx :)**


End file.
